eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Dvadeset prvi vijek
|conductor = Sinan Alimanović|position = 19th|points = 14|previous = Ostani kraj mene|next = Za našu ljubav|image = Bh95.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Dvadeset prvi vijek '("The 21st Century") was the Bosnian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1995 in Dublin performed by Davorin Popović. The song is a power ballad, in which the singer wonders where his lover is. He explains his desperation by saying that "The 21st century is coming my dear", and presumably he wants her with him to celebrate that momentous occasion. It was performed fourth on the night, following Germany and preceding Norway. At the close of the voting, it finished in 19th place with 14 points. Lyrics |-| Bosnian= Zaledila si more, najluđe valove I sakrila si bore, prve bore najslađe, od mene Gdje si ti plavooka, ne teče med i mlijeko Daleko srce od oka, voli li te neko Još nosim stari džemper, što si mi isplela I zauvijek mi srce prepolovila Kad ulice su puste, tramvaji drijemaju I kad me magle guste gutaju Pola srca kuca samo, pola je kod tebe Kad životu puno damo on nas pojede Dvadeset i prvi vijek nam draga dolazi A tebi nema traga Dvadeset i prvi vijek nam draga dolazi A sreći nema traga A sreći nema traga U krevetu je doručak, a ljubav izvan njega S tobom je i rastanak, strasniji od svega Prozor tvoj još gori, svjetionik što ne blijedi Ja ne znam ko me stvori, da gubim sve što vrijedi Kad zvijezde nebom pališ, tišina zapjeva Koliko mi fališ, da li znaš Ništa mi ne vrijedi, i moj život blijedi Poput starog blue jeansa Dvadeset i prvi vijek nam draga dolazi A tebi nema traga Dvadeset i prvi vijek nam draga dolazi A sreći nema traga A sreći nema traga |-| Translation= You have frozen up the sea, the crazy waves And hidden the pores, the first sweetest pores, from me Where are you blue-eyed, my life’s miserable Does someone love your heart away from me I still wear the old jumper you’ve knitted for me And forever split my heart When streets are quiet and tramways asleep And when the thick fog is swallowing me Only half the heart is pounding, half’s with you When we give life everything, it eats us alive The 21st century is coming, my dear And you’re nowhere to be found The 21st century is coming, my dear And happiness is nowhere to be found And happiness is nowhere to be found The breakfast is in bed, but love is outside it Farewell with you is most horrific Your light’s still on, like an everlasting lighthouse Why was I born, when I lose everything I own When you light up the stars, quietness sings Do you know how much I miss you My life is worth nothing It’s decaying, like the old blue jeans The 21st century is coming, my dear And you’re nowhere to be found The 21st century is coming, my dear And happiness is nowhere to be found And happiness is nowhere to be found Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1995